The Games We Play
by Kate Hodges
Summary: Truth or Dare Saga Part 2 - House's thought's on the events of 'Misunderstandings'.


**Title: **The Games We Play

**Author: **Jen aka Storm

**Rating: **PG - depending on how your mind works of course.

**Keywords: **House/Cameron, Truth or Dare.

**Summary: **Sequel to Misunderstandings, House's thought's on the events of that day. Slight House/Cameron references.

**Archive: Anywhere else that wants it, just drop me an email to let me know where.**

******Spoilers: **Nothing major. Slight references to Cameron's crush on House but other than that you should be fine.

******Series:** Yes - Truth or Dare, starting with:

**Misunderstandings (Wilson's POV)**

**The Games We Play (House's POV)**

**Work Day Interludes (Cameron's POV)**

**Skiving Again (Cuddy's POV)**

**What Are You Doing Greg? (Stacy's POV)**

******Disclaimer: **House, Cameron, Wilson, Foreman and the rest of the House MD characters don't belong to me, no matter how much I beg, but that's what fan fiction's all about isn't it?

******Author's Notes: **I couldn't resist putting up a sequel to Misunderstandings, I'd left too many open endings to be comfortable with it. I thought I'd do an explanation from House's point of view, then one from Cameron's POV too and maybe one from the other characters. Who knows where it will lead? No promises though, I've got no idea how this will turn out. Read and enjoy.

* * *

******The Games We Play.**

"House, what are you doing?" Cameron screeches at me in my office.

I inwardly laugh then say, "I'm just sitting here," in a mischievous tone.

"Yeah but..." She say's dropping her voice low in case someone from outside hears her, "stop trying to feel my butt.".

"I'M NOT!" I yell loudly for the benefit of anyone who may be spying on us.

"First you come round my house at 1 o clock this morning, blind drunk, and now you do this. What's gotten into you House?" Cameron shouts at me.

Opps, she really believes I was drunk this morning, better not tell her I was perfectly sober and knew exactly what I was doing, she'd kill me.

"I'm perfectly fine," I says defiantly, trying to change the subject, and quickly, "Stop trying to fix me."

"I'm not trying to fix anyone."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am ... I'm not arguing with you House, we sound like a pair of five year olds."

I was kind of enjoying our daily bickering session, she's changed a lot since I first hired her, she's a lot more confident and isn't afraid to have a go at me when she believes I'm wrong. I reach out my arm, playfully 'touching her butt' as she puts it.

"HOUSE," Cameron yells again.

"CAMERON," I yell back.

I think quickly, looking for a way to keep her in the room for a little longer. A smile lights up my face as I come up with an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare," I suggest pulling an empty whiskey bottle out of my bottom desk drawer.

She looks at me with her head tilted to the side in thought, most likely trying to work out whether or not I'm joking. It's kind of adorable, in that cute, sickly kind of way. I'm going soft.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Cameron finally answers by deciding to yell at me, "anyone could walk in here."

"So, shut the blinds and lock the door then," I suggest making it sound like its the most obvious thing in the world.

She pauses a moment defiantly, then goes and shuts the door and the blinds, before returning to sit in front of me on the floor.

I spin the bottle first and ask her, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she answers instantly.

"Ok, what's with the teddy bear nightdress you was wearing when I dropped by this morning?" that questions been bugging me all morning.

"They're polar bears, and if you must know it was a Christmas present from my niece."

We pause a minute for the information to sink in, but are rudely interrupted when the Brit one, comes charging into the office.

"CHASE GET OUT," I yell loudly, causing him to jump and drop the file he was holding onto the floor.

I watch Cameron trying to hide a snigger.

A few seconds later Wilson comes storming into the office, followed closely by Foreman, their faces pale as ghosts, but trying not to laugh at the same time. I think up a quip, about them needing to get checked out in the clinic, but let it rest on my lips, unsaid.

"Truth or Dare," Cameron proclaims, drawing my mind back to the game.

She's really getting into this.

Wilson, Chase and Foreman stumble out of the office and into the corridors of the hospital.

"Well that was interesting," I say, breaking the silence.

"Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea to play at work," suggests Cameron, getting up and leaving the office.

Left to my own devices, I turn on the TV to see I'm just in time to see General Hospital.

The End.

* * *

**That turned out better than I thought it would. Sol? Good? Crap? Give up altogether? What do you think? I've decided to turn this into a mini-series (like I'm famous for in the Bill Category). So expect, the next instalment from Cameron's POV, then I might do one with Cuddy catching them, then who knows? Tell me what you think in a review please…**


End file.
